Live the Dream
by Orion6
Summary: When SG1 meet a powerful race who wish to seek an alliance...there are certain conditions attached. Daniel needs someones help in order to secure the alliance....but how far are they prepared to go!


SG1 trudged back towards the gate. Daniel was deep in thought about the people they had just met. Teal'c was quietly observing their fourth and Jack was muttering away to himself.  
  
"Remind me how Carter managed to get out of this one!"   
  
"Major Carter was attempting to backward engineer the power source we found on PT3 509 O'Neill. I believe she was at a critical part of her research. General Hammond would not allow her to partake in this mission."  
  
"Shame." Jack smiled as he fell into step beside Daniel. "She would have enjoyed dressing as the natives again."  
  
"I do not believe she would have O'Neill. In fact, I believe she would have had a few words to say ..."  
  
"Yeah I get it Teal'c!" Jack approached the DHD. "So I assume you have a plan Daniel?"   
  
Daniel had already started to dial home. "What? Ah yeah. Kind of."  
  
Jack shook his head as Daniel sent the GDO signal through. The three members of SG1 and the fourth 'token' member walked through the gate into the SGC Gateroom. General Hammond was stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for them. "Welcome home SG1. Any luck?"  
  
"Well....the good news is the people are nice, they want an alliance and they have some pretty cool technology." Jack handed his P90 to the waiting SF's.  
  
Hammond sighed. "And the bad news?"  
  
"Ah yes...the bad news. Daniel!" Jack walked off and made his way to the infirmary, leaving Daniel to explain the finer points of the mission. Two hours later SG1, still minus Major Carter were sat in the debriefing room.  
  
"So...these people are willing to form an alliance with us."  
  
"That's correct sir." Jack shifted in his chair slightly. "Daniel is able to communicate with them. They seem to view him as the leader, because he speaks their language and is interested in their damn rocks." Jack rolled his eyes and shot Daniel an amused look.  
  
"So what's the problem people?"   
  
"You didn't tell him?" Jack sat up straight in his chair. "Daniel?"  
  
"I believe General Hammond, that these people will only deal with the leader, in this case Daniel Jackson, and the leaders mate. It seems that should we wish to make an alliance with these people, we would need to find someone who is willing to..."  
  
"Ok Teal'c... I get the picture." General Hammond sighed.  
  
"Well it shouldn't be too hard sir. Half the women on base are after Daniel."  
  
"That may be so Colonel, but we do need someone who is professional and who has had experience in this kind of thing. So I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"Actually....General." Daniel looked up from his notes. "I...um...already have someone in mind for the job."  
  
*-*  
  
"I'm sorry.........you what?"  
  
Daniel winced at the tone of her voice. "I....um...." He sighed and sat down. "I didn't think you'd mind. These people have technology that I've never seen before...they could be powerful allies."  
  
"That's not the point I'm debating here Daniel."  
  
"No." Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose carefully. "No...I guess not."  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "If I have to wear some god awful dress again....I swear you will live to regret the day you met me Dr Jackson!"  
  
Daniel looked up relieved. "So...you'll do it."  
  
She groaned. "Yes....god help me!"  
  
Daniel smiled and watched as Sam left, muttering something under her breath that he couldn't quite hear. She made her way down to the infirmary for her pre-mission check up. Janet laughed when she entered the room,  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"They roped you into doing this?"  
  
"Tell me about it." Sam hopped up onto the bed and glared at her. "Janet...what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing Sam...I'm sorry."  
  
"You know sometimes I really wonder what goes through their minds. Daniel says their technology is pretty advanced and they seem keen to form an alliance....I mean really, how bad can it be?" Sam winced slightly as Janet took some blood.  
  
"Well....it shouldn't be too hard to pull off." She handed the blood sample to one of the nurses and carried on with the medical. "Half of the base think there's something going on between you two anyway. You practically live in each others pockets half the time."  
  
Sam chuckled. "We're not that bad Janet. We just....well we work well together."  
  
"Yes.....yes you do. So....just act normally....be yourself, you'll be fine."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm used to dealing with the Goa'uld Janet, you know, run in, shot a few things, blow up a star..."  
  
Janet laughed. "Well this should be a walk in the park for you then. You're good to go."   
  
"Thanks Janet."  
  
"Have fun Sam."  
  
*-*  
  
"Remind me again why I agreed to do this." Sam and Daniel started the hour long walk to the village.  
  
"Because you're my friend....and because you can't resist the thought of some new technology to investigate." Daniel smiled and fell into step beside her.  
  
Sam snorted. "Yeah...so....remind me again why I agreed to do this!"  
  
They walked on for a good few minutes in silence. Janet's words kept echoing around Sam's mind. 'Be yourself, act natural.....a walk in the park!' Sam shook her head.  
  
"Daniel......did you know that half the base thinks that we're involved with each other?"  
  
"Oh yeah....Jack mentioned something about that a few months ago...kind of funny don't you think."  
  
Sam stopped and looked at him. "Why didn't you say something?"  
  
Daniel frowned. "Well....last time I mentioned something along these lines....I believe was when Graham had a crush on you. You walked around on eggshells all day and made me promise to never tell you anything like that again." Daniel shrugged and walked on. "So I'm just keeping a promise."  
  
"I don't get it...why would people think that? I mean, sure, we're close...but then the whole team is close...we have to be." Sam idly picked a flower as they walked past.  
  
"I think it's more that we tend to have a lot in common. We both see share a scientific background. I see an artifact and immediately think ' I wonder what civilization that belonged to ' - you see a power source and immediately think ' How does it work '....we both look beyond the item...you know..."  
  
"Yeah....we both haunt the coffee pot during the early hours of the morning..."  
  
"...we never leave base when we say we will..."  
  
"...we always end up in each others offices...."  
  
"...we finish off each other sentences...."  
  
",,,,we know when the other needs a break...."  
  
"....we know exactly what to say to each other when they need cheering up..."  
  
"Ok Daniel.....I get the point." Sam smiled softly. "Lets just get there shall we."  
  
Daniel mused over their conversation as they carried on walking. He'd been shocked at first when Jack had informed him of the rumors circulating the SGC about him and Sam. Jack had found it really funny and had taken great pleasure in filling Daniel in on what people had been saying about them. But what Jack found the most amusing, was that people would actually think that there really was something going on. Daniel had been a bit put out by this and had told Jack in not so many words. Jack had retorted that it was bizarre to think anything was going on between his two scientists. He'd said that Daniel couldn't possibly be interested in Sam that way and that it was highly unlikely that Sam saw Daniel in that light and the whole thing was just one big joke.  
  
The problem was, that the more Jack told Daniel that the idea was ridiculous, the more Daniel began to think about it. And the more Daniel thought about it, the more he began to realize that he'd actually never allowed himself to look at Sam in that way. She was his friend, his work colleague, his team mate. She offered help when he needed it, advice when he needed it, comfort when he needed it and they did have a very special friendship and it was one he held very dear. But since Jack's little 'chat', Daniel was beginning to look at his friendship with Sam in a new light and he was also beginning to allow himself to look at Sam in a new light.  
  
Sam frowned slightly and glanced at Daniel. He was very quiet. Too quiet. She could see that he was deep in thought and briefly wondered what he was thinking about. She smiled softly and looked away, to the approaching settlement. It still amazed her how he could analyze the slightest thing. He could come up with a million and one reasons for something before she'd even got her brain in gear. Many a time she'd found him in his office, mumbling away in Egyptian. She often forgot that English was not his first language and she had to catch herself sometimes, when her thoughts began to wander in directions they should not be wandering in.  
  
"So....how far are we actually going to have to go with this Daniel?" Sam's voice was soft and it surprised her.  
  
"What?" He turned to look at her as her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Um...I don't know. I guess we'll just have to play it by ear."  
  
Sam sighed softly. "I'm warning you....no dresses!" She punched him lightly on the arm as he settled his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Better start now....just in case we're being watched." He said gently.  
  
The feel of his arm around her shoulder was strangely unfamiliar to Sam. They hugged all the time and they often held each other in times of need. But the meaning behind this gesture was different, and even though Sam knew it was for show, it still felt odd. She struggled quietly with her emotions, before placing an arm around his waist as they approached the village.  
  
Daniel flinched slightly as her arm came to rest around him. He scolded himself briefly at his reaction and then allowed himself time to get used to it. It was almost as if they were testing out the boundaries in a new relationship. It was strange to be in this situation with Sam and yet it felt comfortable, familiar and safe.  
  
Daniel smiled as he looked up and saw the village leader approach them. "Ok....here goes nothing." He said quietly to Sam. He felt her arm give him a gentle squeeze around the waist for reassurance. "Tallina - it is good to see you again."  
  
Sam smiled as Daniel slipped into another language. The leader seemed pleased to see them and she smiled as Daniel introduced them. They were taken to one of the dwellings and after a brief exchange, Tallina left, leaving Daniel to translate what had been said.  
  
"Tallina is pleased to meet you. They are planning a celebration in the village tonight and they have invited us to attend....however...." Daniel looked down at the ground sheepishly.  
  
Sam looked at him and moaned. "Daniel....."  
  
"I'm sorry...there are insisting that we attend in traditional dress. Tallina will return shortly with some clothing for us."  
  
Sam looked around the dwelling silently her eyes falling on the large bed in the corner. She shook her head gently. She'd deal with that later. She heard someone knock on the door and Daniel mutter what she presumed was he equivalent of 'come in' or 'enter'. Tallina smiled and handed Daniel some clothing and then indicated for Sam to follow her.   
  
"It's ok Sam." Sam smiled at him and followed her outside, across the square and into another dwelling. She wasn't prepared for what happened next. She was sat down in the middle of the dwelling and several women began to arrange her hair, and paint intricate designs onto her hands. She sat very still, not wanting to do anything that would alarm them or make them uncomfortable. When they had finished she was shown into another room and handed an item of clothing. Sighing, she got changed and looked in the mirror.   
  
"Oh my god." Sam looked back at her reflection. Her hair had been arranged with tiny flowers woven into it. The intricate patterns they had been drawing on her hands had been continued along her arms and around her neck, in thin gold paint. The dress she had been given to wear was a soft blue colour. It fell to her ankles and was made of a thin chiffon like material. It clung to her upper body and her waist and then flowed out to the ground. "Oh well.....better than the last one at least." She muttered softly.  
  
*-*  
  
Tallina came in and smiled when she saw Sam. Leading her out of the dwelling, she indicated for her to wait. Sam stood at the doorway feeling slightly vulnerable. She realized that she needed Daniel to be there to give her the reassurance she needed. The people of the village were beginning to gather for the celebrations and she was feeling very much like the outsider, knowing that she couldn't communicate with them. Her attention wandered as she saw Daniel come out of the dwelling they had been allocated. He searched the people looking for her and when his gaze stopped on her, her breath caught in her throat. 'What was that look?'  
  
Daniel stood for a moment, completely lost in his thoughts. His gaze had settled on Sam and he couldn't look away. She looked so beautiful. He wasn't used to seeing her like this and he definitely wasn't used to thinking what he was currently thinking about her. Slowly he walked over to where she was standing and he could see the confused look on her face and the questioning look in her eyes. Aware that the whole village was watching, he smiled. Gently cupping her face in his hands, he bent down and gently kissed her. For a second he felt her shock and then he felt her hands encircle his neck, as she responded to his kiss. A million thoughts quickly ran through his mind. It felt so good to be kissing her, it felt right, he realized that he didn't want to stop, that his body was telling him that he wanted more.......followed by the last thought that this was after all just for show and that Sam was just keeping up the pretense.  
  
He broke the kiss gently and when he pulled back, he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes. She smiled at him softly and allowed him to take her hand, leading her to the building where the celebrations where going to be taking place.  
  
Sam couldn't think straight. He had kissed her and she knew that it was for the benefit of the entire village, who had at the time been watching them. But damn, did it have to be that good? She was having problems thinking about anything other than how good it felt to kiss him, how close his body had been to hers, how soft his lips were and how she'd got so lost in her wakening emotions, she'd been disappointed when he'd broken the kiss. She struggled to keep her thoughts under control. She needed to remain professional, detached, focused.  
  
They entered the building in which the celebration was taking place. Sam gasped as she looked around. There were long tables filled with food and drink. Torches were lit on all the walls, casting firelight over the entire room. Soft music played in the background, courtesy of a group of villagers playing musical instruments whilst couples danced in the middle of the room. She smiled and relaxed as Daniel led her over to one of the nearby tables, where Tallina was waiting for them. Tallina smiled and took Sam's left hand, slipping a ring on her fourth finger, she closed her eyes and the ring glowed, fitting to her finger perfectly. She then did the same to Daniel.  
  
"These rings tell our people that you are betrothed to each other. It is our custom to give them to all who pass through here who are in love."   
  
Daniel nodded thoughtfully and smiled at her. "Thank you." Daniel could feel Sam's questioning gaze as they sat down at the table. Sam quickly recovered and whilst they ate, she listened to the conversation. Daniel was translating everything that was being said and in turn translating anything she asked of them. This was the part where Sam felt a bit left out. This was Daniel's territory. She sat quietly and drank her wine, leaning slightly against him. She felt him take her hand under the table whilst he was talking, softly stroking it. Sam allowed her gaze to travel over the room. She noticed that all the couples wore rings similar to those Tallina had given them. The atmosphere was incredible. She watched the other couples dance and talk, slowly finishing her wine.  
  
Daniel spoke urgently with Tallina. She had promised to show them around the next day. Daniel wanted to learn more about their culture and he knew that Sam wanted to study some of their technology. But Daniel was worried about the language difference. He subconsciously had taken Sam's hand and was gently stroking it. He glanced sideways at her. She was looking around the room, a smile on her face, just watching the proceedings. Daniel excused himself from Tallina and leaned in towards Sam.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Sam smiled. "I'm not very good."  
  
Daniel got up and helped her out of her seat, leading her towards the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and sighed as she moulded her body close to his. "Well....seems to be going ok so far. Um...Tallina is offering to show us around tomorrow." Sam's head rested gently on his shoulder as his arms wrapped round her and they began to dance slowly. "I think that they could be powerful allies."  
  
"mmm....they certainly seem advanced beyond their years. Strange...because their village seems so primitive...do you think that's on purpose."  
  
"Possibly, so that travelers through the gate don't assess them as a threat."  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"mmm...."  
  
They danced together for several songs. Daniel was enjoying the feeling of complete contentment that was slowly washing over him. He was getting used to the feel of her body so close to his, the feel of her breath slowly caressing his neck, her arms gently holding him close. He thought back to when he'd kissed her. She had responded so easily to him, and he was sure he'd seen disappointment in her eyes when he'd backed away. His hand was softly stroking her hair without him realizing he was doing it. He felt her smile against his neck.  
  
He'd asked Sam to take this mission for a number of reasons. He could count on her to work well with the people, she'd been in enough first contact situations to know the importance of making the right impression. She was professional and would be able to provide good insight to the technology these people possessed. And he could count on her to be sensible about all this. The last thing he'd wanted was to bring someone along who would get attached and refuse to 'leave it at the gate' so to speak. The problem was, they'd only been here for a few hours, and already Daniel realized that he was beginning to get accustomed to her, beginning to enjoy being with her and he was beginning to worry that he wouldn't be able to 'leave it at the gate'.  
  
Soon the celebration was over and they said their good-byes and wandered outside into the cool evening. Sam expected Daniel to wait until they were far enough away from the main building not to be seen and drop his arm from her shoulder. She was both surprised and pleased when he didn't. It felt nice to be wanted, even if it was only for the benefit of an alliance. Sam sighed softly as they entered their dwelling and Daniel frowned, trying to think of a way around the sleeping arrangements.  
  
"Daniel....we've shared sleeping quarters before."  
  
"I know that Sam." He looked at her. "But this is slightly different...I ...mean..."  
  
Sam smiled softly. "It's ok Daniel...I trust you..." 'I just don't trust myself' Sam thought.   
  
"Sam...I don't trust me." His voice was so soft. Sam frowned at his comment. "Being here with you...my feelings have changed...I don't think I could sleep in the same room with you at the moment without...." His voice trailed off.  
  
Sam walked closer to him and searched his eyes for confirmation of what he was saying. He moaned softly and leant forward, kissing her, gently drawing her closer.  
  
"Daniel...we can't." She stepped away from him, ignoring the hurt in his eyes, knowing that if he debated the issue, she'd cave. "If we do this now...it won't be for the benefit of the alliance...it will be because we want it...and I'm not sure that I'm ready to admit that yet."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow in surprise but chose to say nothing. Sam disappeared into the joining room to change and Daniel quickly changed out of his robes and into the shorts he'd packed for sleeping in. He stood in thought for a moment and then sighed as he crawled under the covers on one side of the bed. Sam yawned softly as she made her way back into the main room, dressed in a vest top with thin jogging pants and chuckled when she saw Daniel already in bed.  
  
"It's big enough.....we should be able to avoid each other." Sam shook her head, a look of pure amusement on her face and settled herself on the other side.  
  
"Goodnight Daniel.....and thank you. For a wonderful evening."  
  
Daniel smiled. "Night Sam."  
  
*-*  
  
He couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering over the events of the day and to a certain blonde teammate who was currently sharing his bed. He'd never realized his feelings for Sam ran this deep, he'd always assumed it was because they were on the same team and they were close. He'd never once thought that it was because he was falling for her. He glanced down at her peaceful, sleeping form and sighed. He wasn't going to be able to sleep. He gently moved and was about to get out of bed, when he heard a soft moan escape her lips as she moved in her sleep and wrapped an arm around his waist. He tensed. Satisfied that she was still asleep, he gently tried to remove her arm.  
  
"Daniel...?" Her voice was thick from sleep. He sighed and looked down at her. Her eyes opened slowly and focused on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
He let his head fall back on the pillow. "Can't sleep."  
  
Sam yawned softly. "You worry too much....you speak their language...you've built up a good friendship with them...it'll be fine."  
  
Daniel frowned softly. "Sam...that's not what I'm worried about."  
  
She stretched out and then relaxed. "What are you worried about Daniel?"  
  
"I'm worried about us Sam, that this is going to affect our friendship." He sighed. "I was so sure it was the right thing to do to bring you here...now...I think I shouldn't have."  
  
Sam smiled gently at him. "It'll be ok Daniel......just get some sleep." She snuggled up against him and closed her eyes as his arms encircled her. He soon fell asleep with feelings of comfort and love washing over him.  
  
*-*  
  
Sam was engrossed in picking apart a piece of technology she'd been given to study when Daniel returned from his meeting with Tallina. She smiled as he wrapped his arms round her and kissed her neck. The woman she was sitting with nodded and left them quietly.  
  
"Daniel....this is amazing. It can predict Tornadoes, days before the event....it predicts the size, path, everything. Do you realize how many lives something like this could save?" He sat down beside her.  
  
"Could we use it though?"  
  
"I don't know...I'd need to study it further. They have so many things I'd like to look at."  
  
"We may need more time here." Daniel looked at his watch. "We need to head back to the gate. The SGC will be dialing in soon for an update." Sam nodded and went over to one of the dwellings to hand the device back.  
  
They made their way slowly back towards the gate, each lost in thought, each keeping a safe distance from the other. Sam stopped suddenly.  
  
"Ok this is ridiculous. We're friends, we're team mates and we're both adults. Just say it Daniel."  
  
Daniel stopped and turned to her slowly, trying to delay the inevitable moment when his eyes would meet hers and see the pleading look there. He took a deep breath. "My feelings for you are changing...and I don't know whether it's something to do with the mission....or something on this planet...all I know is that when we've completed this mission and we step back into that gateroom...it will be over. And I don't think I can go through that."  
  
"You don't know that for sure Daniel. It might not be anything to do with this mission or the planet...it might just be a natural progression of our friendship."  
  
"It will still be over when we get home. We're on the same team Sam...even with me being civilian, there are still team fraternization rules there."  
  
Sam was about to reply when the gate engaged and the familiar sound of the Kawoosh brought her thoughts back to the mission. "Major Carter, Dr Jackson...this is General Hammond. Do you read?"  
  
Daniel sighed softly at the reminder of their status on the team. "Yes sir...we read you."  
  
"Could you give us an update?"  
  
"Sam has found some technology that could be of use to us, and the locals seem willing to share. They've promised to spend some time with us tomorrow to take us through anything else that could be of use. They are also keen to form an alliance. They don't have any common enemies and the Goa'uld seem to leave them pretty much alone, but they are interested in learning about us and forming a friendship."  
  
"Sounds promising Dr. Major Carter....is everything ok there."  
  
"Yes sir it's fine. The locals have accepted me and Daniel without question. They've been very helpful and accommodating. I think it's safe to say that negotiations are going well."   
  
"I'm glad to hear it Major."  
  
Jack's voice interrupted Hammond's. "Just don't come back married or anything crazy!"  
  
Normally both Sam and Daniel would have made a witty remark back...but neither did.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"We'll contact you tomorrow for another update. SGC Out." The wormhole shut down and Sam giggled.  
  
"What's so funny Sam?"  
  
"Don't get married." She held up her hand and then pointed to Daniel's left hand as well, one eyebrow raised. Daniel looked down at his own ring and smiled.   
  
"Would it be so bad?" He asked.  
  
Sam frowned. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." She started to walk back towards the settlement.  
  
Daniel followed. "What? Haven't you ever thought about getting married...giving all this up."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Of course I have Daniel....I've even written out my letter requesting civilian status and reassignment to a desk job for when the time comes...if the time comes."  
  
Daniel stopped her gently with one hand. "You'd give up your place on SG1?"  
  
Sam nodded gently. "One day....I want to get married, have kids....but this job makes it impossible. I couldn't live with myself going out in the field, risking my life if I had a family. When I find the right man.....I'll give all this up in a heartbeat. Because some things are just more important." He nodded an understanding, trying to hide his surprise at her answer.   
  
"I understand...I'd be the same. I hope one day to re-marry, have a family. I'd love to stay at the SGC and work...but I wouldn't go out in the field...I'd want to give my children the childhood I never had..."  
  
"Oh Daniel....I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories for you..." He silenced her, placing a finger over her lips.  
  
"I know you didn't...and it's ok. I just never realized you felt that way...I mean, you weren't exactly jumping through hoops to give everything up for Jack."  
  
Sam smiled. "Jack....he's not the man for me. Sure we flirt...it's safe...it will never go any further. And as much as I like him...I just can't picture us together, no matter how hard I try."  
  
"So how come you never flirt with me?" The question was out before Daniel even realized he thought it.  
  
Sam moved away from him slightly. "Because I wouldn't be safe...I would want it to go further."  
  
Daniel looked into her eyes and was startled by what he saw there. She was scared. Of him. "Sam..."  
  
"We should be getting back." She turned and started to head back in the direction of the settlement. She walked slowly, enjoying the peacefulness of the planet, aware that Daniel wasn't following her but too worried of what she might do if she went back for him.   
  
They kept their distance for the rest of the day, only interacting when was necessary. Sam spent the rest of the day studying some more of the devices the locals used. Daniel spent the day talking to Tallina about the alliance and their mutual goals.  
  
"Daniel....why are you and Samantha pretending to be together when you are not?"   
  
Tallina's question startled him. "Um...why do you say that?"  
  
She smiled softly at him. "You both want to be with each other...and yet you are not. I do not understand."  
  
Daniel sighed and decided to come clean. "It's difficult....because we work together, we are not allowed to be with each other....and as much as I wish we were...there is no guarantee that it would work."  
  
Tallina smiled and held out her hand for him to take. "Come...there is something I wish to show you."  
  
Daniel took her hand and followed her. They entered into a building where one of the local women was preparing to receive her mate. Tallina indicated for him to sit. "The rings that were given to you and Samantha are an ancient tradition of our people...they will not accept their new owner unless the partnership is meant to be....watch."  
  
The woman was given her ring and then four men entered the room. These were men that she had chosen as possible mates, Tallina explained to him. The priestess tried the ring on the first two men, and then finally, the ring settled on the third man's finger.  
  
Tallina watched Daniel's reaction carefully. "You and Samantha are meant to be. The rings do not lie. Maybe it is time you took the risk."  
  
Daniel wandered back outside and sat quietly in thought for a while. He needed to make a decision. Should he tell Sam what Tallina had told him? Should he tell her what he had seen? He shook his head and decided that the truth could wait until they'd returned home. Then, he'd know if his feelings were real or not.  
  
*-*  
  
Three days later, Sam and Daniel stepped through the event horizon and back into the SGC.   
  
"Welcome back Dr Jackson, Major Carter. I see the mission was a success."  
  
"Yes sir. They will be contacting us shortly to discuss further details. You'll have our reports on your desk in the morning."  
  
"Very well." Hammond smiled. "SG1 is on stand down for three days...the debrief can wait until you all get back. Dismissed."  
  
Sam sighed in relief and made her way to the infirmary. On route she tried to take her ring off, but she couldn't move it. 'Great!' She walked in and said hello to Janet, who was just finishing Daniel's post mission check.  
  
"Be with you in a moment Sam."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sam lay back on one of the beds, thinking back over the past week. Absently she twisted the ring around on her finger while she thought. Janet chatted away to her whilst she completed the exam but Sam wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were directed towards one cute archaeologist that she just couldn't get out of her mind.  
  
"Ok...you're fine."  
  
"Thanks Janet...I'll see you in a few days time."  
  
"Sure...and Sam..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You might want to think about how you are going to explain matching rings to the Colonel...he's had bets on the two of you coming back married." She raised an eyebrow at Sam, who chose to say nothing and just shrugged...walking out and heading for the locker room.  
  
She stopped outside when she heard low voices.  
  
"..I'm sorry....you want to be reassigned....why?" Jack's voice was low but there was no mistaking the surprise and the concern in it. "Have I done something to cause this? Please Daniel..."  
  
"No...it's nothing you've done Jack. I just...I've fallen in love again and I really want to make it work...and I can't doing this job."  
  
"Oh...I mean...I understand...kind of...actually no I don't understand...why are you only asking to leave SG1...why not the SGC altogether?"  
  
She heard a low sigh. "Because I've fallen for Sam, Jack."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sam turned on her heel and made her way to the elevators, wishing she hadn't overheard that conversation.  
  
Later that night, she couldn't sleep. She got up and made her way into the kitchen, switching on the percolator and then heading out to sit on the back porch. Daniel was giving up his job for her....a job he loved more than anything, on the hope that things could work out between them. She sipped her coffee slowly wishing she hadn't told him half the things she had on the planet. Daniel was her friend and as much as she wished it could be more, she hated the idea of him giving up his place on SG1 for her. She wanted to call him but then she'd have to admit that she'd overheard his conversation with the Colonel...and she didn't want to do that.  
  
She should have seen this coming really, she knew Daniel never did things by halves. If he wanted something, he went hell bent to get it. His determination to get Sha're back had proved that. The question was...was she ready to let him give up everything he wanted to, for her.  
  
*-*  
  
Daniel sat in his car outside Sam's house. He'd been there for most of the night, trying to work out what to say to her, how to say it and whether he should say it.   
  
"Come on Jackson...you owe it to yourself, you owe it to her to be honest."  
  
He got out of the car and made his way up the front path. He hesitated on the porch and then knocked.  
  
He heard her voice from inside. "Come in Daniel...it's open." He shook his head gently and smiled. He should have known she'd see his car. He made his way into the kitchen and gratefully accepted the coffee she offered him. "You need it after spending the night in your car." She gave him a scolding look. "You should have knocked sooner."  
  
"I couldn't..." She nodded an understanding and walked back outside, settling back onto the porch step. Daniel came to sit beside her. "...there's something I need to tell you Sam....about these rings..." He told her what Tallina had told him, how she'd known they weren't together and had explained the ritual to him in great detail, how the rings could not be given unless the couple were meant for each other. Sam sat in silence, understanding now why he'd taken the decision to leave SG1. "...so I was kind of hoping that maybe..."  
  
"Daniel....I heard you talking to Colonel O'Neill in the locker room...you can't leave SG1, we need you."  
  
"I can't do it Sam...I've tried to deny what I'm feeling and I can't...I've tried to reason with myself, tell myself that it wouldn't work....but the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that it would work. I'd risk staying on SG1 but I don't want to sneak around Sam, I want us to be together and not be forced to hide it."  
  
Sam let out a low breath. "Daniel......if we do this, we do this properly. We start from the beginning and we take it from there. The last thing I want to do is jump in and go too far, too fast."  
  
Daniel nodded in agreement. "I agree with you there Sam.....we have three days down time, lets use the time to get to know each other 'outside' of work."  
  
Sam kissed his cheek gently. "Ok...well give me a call later and we'll arrange to do something tomorrow."  
  
Daniel smiled softly. "Taking it slow right?" Sam nodded and he gave her a hug and left.  
  
*-*  
  
Daniel sat in his lab. He was attempting to complete a translation, but his mind kept wandering. He'd spent the last three days with Sam, getting to know her again, trying to redefine the boundaries of their relationship and although he had enjoyed every minute he'd spent with her...something was just not right. They'd held hands when they went out, she'd been comfortable when he'd rested his arm around her shoulder and she'd returned the gesture by curling her arm around his waist. But they hadn't kissed. When he'd attempted to kiss her goodnight, she'd given him a gentle kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose and slung his glasses aside. He needed to talk to her and he needed to do it sooner rather than later. He was beginning to worry that she'd had a change of heart and just felt too guilty to tell him. He sighed and made his way through the halls to her lab. Hesitating at the door, he knocked softly and awaited a reply.  
  
"Come in." Her voice was flustered and odd sounding. When he walked into her lab, he quickly realized why. She was having a fight with a reactor and it looked like she was losing. "Damn!"  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Yeah... what's up?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly...." Sam looked up as his voice trailed off. She gave him a questioning look as she put her tools down and walked around to his side of the bench. "...I get the feeling that maybe you're regretting us...you know..."  
  
Sam walked past him and closed the door to her lab. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"Well...we spent three days together...and don't get me wrong...I enjoyed the time we spent together...but it's just..."  
  
"...you want to know why I haven't kissed you since we got back from the planet."  
  
"Um...yes."  
  
"I have my reasons Daniel...please...just leave it at that."  
  
Daniel looked at her and she knew his brain was already running through a million and one reasons, trying to find the right one. Sam knew that eventually he'd come up with the right one and shook her head gently.   
  
She leaned forward and touched her lips on his. Without hesitation he kissed her back, brushing his lips along hers. She gently nibbled his lower lip and rang her tongue along his, seeking entrance, which he gave, pulling her closer to him with his hands. Sam moaned softly as he gently kissed her, responding to her every movement. He broke the kiss softly and looked into her eyes, seeing the love and desire there.  
  
"Oh god Sam." His voice was husky and low, filled with desire.  
  
"That's why Daniel...I..." She was cut off as he rose from his chair and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her again and gently guiding her until she was backed up against the door. Sam melted into his kiss and pulled his shirt from his fatigues, running her hands up his sides and across his back. She heard a low groan come from him as she drew him closer, kissing him passionately and softly making trails with her nails across his back. She moaned in annoyance when his mouth left hers and then gasped as he kissed and nibbled her neck. "Daniel......you have to stop...." She gently pulled his head away from her neck and looked at him.  
  
He lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers as they waited for their breathing to calm down. When he finally moved away, he was reassured when he saw the smile on her face.  
  
"Can I come over tonight?" He gently ran his thumb down her cheek.  
  
Sam kissed the tip of his thumb when it reached her mouth. "Please."  
  
He smiled and after gently moving her out of the way, left her lab and retreated back to his office, knowing that working on the translation wasn't an option, but knowing that he should at least attempt it.  
  
The End 


End file.
